Starring Role
by alwaysanubis
Summary: It's a fight to get to the top of Abby Lee Miller's famous pyramid! When the ALDC moves to England and the Anubis girls find out they all dance, will it bring everyone together or drive them even further apart? One thing is for sure, people will get hurt.
1. Prologue

Author's Note Please Read!

Hey! Im new to and this is my first story so please don't be mean! If you have instagram, I'm fabianrutters so be sure to follow me for updates! Hope you enjoy this story, Ill update as much as possible because I got a lot of stuff going on now but the first chapter will be up tomorrow, so look for it!

_The hot lights fell upon me and burned holes into my skin as I strutted on stage. The music started to play as I got drifted away into my special place. The movements I made flowed delicately into on another. My turns were graceful and I made it all look so effortless. I did my front aerial with ease and as I landed back onto my feet, I look up to see the audience clapping and smiling for me. Everything was about me. I had the starring role._


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets Aren't Fun

Authors Note-

So here is the first chapter of this fanfic. In my prologue I didn't tell you who's POV it was, but i'll leave you to guess who it is for now. Anyway this fanfic is A LOT of work. I have to think of actual choreography or find videos of the dancing. As for costumes, hair, and makeup that's mostly all my job. I design costumes by drawing them out and than I assign solos, duets, trios, and group numbers so be patient with me! I'm going to try to update once a week and sometimes more. Nina, Amber, and Mick are in this story because I love them and wish they were back. Also, in this story the couples are peddie (duh because their my otp), fabina, jara, moy, and an amfie/walfie love triangle thing haha. Hope you like the chapter!

No One's POV-

At 6:00 a.m, Patricia Williamson's alarm went off. She didn't want to get out of her bed, but then she realized what today was. She jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and a dark purple duffle bag. She then went to do her hair and makeup. Patricia settled on a low ponytail and curled some pieces of hair so it would look more put together. She needed to put her best foot forward today. She kept her makeup light with some blush, waterproof mascara, and some translucent powder. She grabbed the bag, then bolted outside where the cab was waiting for her to come.

No Ones POV-

At 9:00 all the guys where up and ready to go to breakfast. "Where's Mara?" questioned Jerome. "None of us know where any of the girls are." said Fabian with a worried look on his face. "I hope they're alright" said Mick said.

You see what the boys did not know is that they were all dancers, about to audition for the Abby Lee Dance Company, which recently changed it's location. They were going to try out for the senior competition team. All the competition team members from the mini and junior teams were coming to England. Abby Lee Miller wanted a new senior team because all of her seniors have gotten professional jobs. Eddie knew that his mother was coming to England with his sisters Maddie and Mackenzie, but he didn't know about the girls going to audition today.

Patricia's POV-

I ran into the building and got into the bathroom to change into my dancewear. I put on a purple crop top that had studs on the straps, and black booty shorts. My outfit was tight so when I did tricks or turns my clothes wouldn't get in the way. I put on a galaxy print bow on my pony tail, slipped my pointe ballet shoes and got out of the bathroom. "TRIXIE" someone hollered before I was tackled in a hug. I looked down and saw Mackenzie, Eddie's sister. My eyes tripled in size as I hugged back. "Kenzie, you dance here?" I faltered. I knew Maddie and Kenzie danced I just did not know the studio. "YES AND YAY I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DANCE TRIXIE! MADDIE COME HERE!" Mackenzie hollered. Soon enough Maddie, their mother Melissa, and Abby Lee Miller come out of Studio A. "OH MY GOSH PATRICIA I MISSED YOU!" Maddie cried as she threw her arms on me. "Hello Patricia it's so nice to see you honey! I didn't know you danced!" Melissa squealed. "Who's this?" Abby questioned. "Abby this is Patricia, Eddies girlfriend!" Melissa informed Abby. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Abby." I said in shock, offering my hand for her to shake which she did. "It's nice to meet you too Patricia, will you be auditioning for my new senior company?" Abby questioned. "Actually I am" I replied. "That's great news! Good luck!" Abby cheered as she went back into Studio A. "Ooh this is so exciting Patricia, I hope you make it! It would be so fun to travel with you!" Melissa babbled. Before I knew it Maddie, Kenzie, and Melissa engulfed me in a tight group hug that I actually accepted.

Joy's POV-

I ran out of the cab and into the studio as fast as I could. I went into the bathroom and slipped into my sky blue, red, and white tie dye crop top with solid white shorts. I put a white bow on top of my ponytail and slipped my jazz shoes on. I walked out of the bathroom and came to a sudden halt as I heard someone say the name Patricia. I peeked around the corner and saw Patricia in the flesh. I had no idea she danced and it looked like she knew these people. "PATRICIA?!" I shrilled. Her face went two shades whiter. "Joy! Um, what are you doing here?" she stammered. "I should be asking you the same thing." I replied icily. "You kept a HUGE secret from me Patricia! How could you not tell me you dance!" I bellowed. I couldn't believe she kept this from me. I thought we told each other everything.

Patricia's POV-

As Joy yelled I looked at Kenzie, Maddie, and Melissa and gave them a look as if to say I had Joy under control. But I didn't. "Ok Joy, this is Melissa, Maddie, and Mackenzie." I said gesturing to them. "They happen to be Eddie's mom and sisters." I said under my breath hoping Joy wouldn't hear me.

"You never tell me anything." Joy sneered as she walked into the warmup room.


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Face Shows Up

Author's Note- Wow another update. I've been getting lots of great feedback which made my day! I'm so happy you enjoy this story guys. All the work is worth it and lucky for you I'm on a roll with ideas! No writer's block in sight for now which means more updates for you. Hope you like this chapter

Patricia's POV-

Joy left the room and I glanced back over to Mackenzie, Maddie, and Melissa. "She's really nice, I promise." I said gently to Mackenzie. Her face slowly returned back to the smile she always wore. All of a sudden she hugged me and skipped back into Studio A to be with Abby. "I hope you dance with us Trixie." Kenzie told me as she closed the door.

For about 20 more minutes I talked to Melissa. She was giving me all sorts of advice on how to impress Abby. "She loves when your feet are pointed in tricks and she goes crazy for fouettes. Oh and she expects every dancer to have proper terminology because if not then she doesn't want them no matter how good." Melissa explained franticly. I wasn't really listening to her because all I could think of was Joy and how she reacted. How would everyone else. They would hate me! Especially Eddie! We promised to tell each other everything, no secrets whatsoever. He'll break up with me and then I'll never like anyone again! No, I'm being ridiculous. He's my boyfriend so he should always have my back. Besides this isn't even a big deal. Right?

Chloe's POV- I walked out of Studio A with Paige to get a drink and to get Maddie. After getting some water we saw Maddie and her mom talking to some girl. "Paige do you know who this is?" I asked. "Nope but let's go see" Paige said as she dragged me over to where they were. "Paige, please no-and were here. Hi Maddie!" I said nervously. "Hi Maddie," Paige waved "Who's that?" she pointed to the girl. "This is Patricia, Eddies's girlfriend." Melissa explained. "She's here to try out for the senior team." Maddie added. "Oh! Patricia you have to go warm up tryouts are in 20 minutes!" "Wow I goes I should go. Bye guys!" Patricia said as she walked towards the warmup room. "Bye! Good luck!" we all chorused. "She seems nice, I hope she does well" I say as I turn to Paige. "Yeah. Ok Maddie, Abby needs you now." Paige informed. "Let's go!" Maddie announced as we all ran into Studio A.

K.T.'S POV-

Wow. This dance studio is gorgeous. It's so big and has a lot of rooms to practice in. It's a nice change from the studio in Pittsburgh. That's right. I used to dance for Abby before. My little sister does too! My mom called me and told me that the studio was moving. I was so excited and I knew I had to try out. I really missed this place and my sister Nia. I spotted Christi, Chloe's mom, and asked her to get my mom out. "Ooh honey I missed you! How's school going?" she questioned until she fell silent. "Wait, are you going to AUDITION!" she blurted. "Yes, I am!" I replied happily. "That's great! she cheered. "Thanks Christi, now can you get my mom quickly because I have to warm up?" I asked. "Oh sure sorry sweetie!" she babbled. "Holly there's someone here for you!" she told my mom. "Ok! I'm coming!" my mom replied to her. Christi gave me a thumbs up and headed back into the room.

"K.T.! HI HONEY I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! NIA'S GOING TO BE SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU!" my mom exclaimed as she hugged me tightly. "Mom. I can't. Breathe." I croaked. "Oh! Sorry I'm just so happy to see you!" my mom rambled on. It's fine Mom I'm just so happy t-" I paused as I saw a very familiar face behind my mom.


	4. Chapter 3: The Weak Link

Author's Note-

So every Tuesday I'll upload a new chapter to this fanfic. Um yeah I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it!

K.T.'s POV-

"SQUEE! HI K.T.!" Willow cried. "Willow?!" I said still in a state of shock "You dance?". "Yes! I've been doing it since I was a little girl!". "Well, this is a surprise" I concluded. At that moment I couldn't be more shocked until I saw three other people walk in the studio. Mara, Amber, and Nina were here too. "Hi guys!" I waved to them, trying to start a conversation. "OH MY GOSH YOU TWO DANCE?! Wow! We can be all best dancer friends!" Amber squealed as Willow nodded her head vigorously. "Did you know that you guys danced before today?" I questioned them. "Oh no, but we all saw each other in front of the studio just now!" Mara explained. "Oh well we should go into the warm up room and stretch" I stated leading them to the room. "Bye Mom!" I waved as she walked into the observatory with the other moms. "Bye honey and good luck girls!" she told everyone.

Patricia's POV-

As I went into the warmup room I thought about what happened with Joy. I saw her doing splits on the floor. As I went down into a right split I thought about saying something about her never telling me she danced. "Joy, I'm not mad at you for keeping this secret so why should you get mad at me. It's not like I killed someone!" I protested as I went into a right split. "It's not that Patricia it's just that I feel we've been drifting apart and I still want to be best friends with you." Joy said sadly. "Joy, no one knows this. Not even Eddie or my mum or Piper! You're still my best friend, and if we made it to this team we could get even closer." I reassured. "Then let's dance until we drop!" Joy said as she grinned.

Joy's POV-

Now that I know Tricia and me are ok I can focus on nailing this audition. All of a sudden the door burst open and my mouth dropped. I looked at Patricia and she was extremely confused. "You all dance?" I asked weakly. "YAY! MORE DANCE BUDDIES! EXCITE!" Willow burst out. "Wow. This is unexpected. Who knew Patricia danced?" Amber blabbed on. Nina cut Amber off, "We didn't know until like ten minutes ago that we danced." Nina gestured to K.T., Mara, and Amber. "Yeah, I didn't know Patricia danced until I saw her here earlier." I stated. "Yeah, guys please don't tell anyone, especially Eddie. I'll tell him myself in my own time because his mom and sisters are here." Patricia said grimly. I felt bad for her. Eddie wanted her to tell him everything and keep nothing from him. "We promise we won't tell, right guys?" Nina declared and everyone said yes. "Let's all try really hard to get onto this team. Wait, how many spots does this team have?" Willow asked. "Oh! It has 7 spots because odd number are easier to place on stage." K.T. told the group. "Oh and there are seven of us! Perfect!" Amber said with glee. "No, Amber there hundreds of dancers outside. There's a really slim chance we'll all get chosen but let's try our best anyway." Mara explained nervously.

All of a sudden Abby opened the door. "I need dancers number 1-28 in Studio A now" Abby yelled into the room. All us Anubis girls were in numbers 1-28 so we all went into the room.

Mara's POV-

"Hello girls. Today you are here to audition for my senior team. Over 500 dancers are here and only 7 will make the cut." Abby boomed. "In this first round I want seven dancers in a group. Your job is to create a group dance that I will love. You have one hour to create and perfect it. You can use any room in the studio. Good luck" Abby finished. All of a sudden Abby shouted wait. "Please tell dancers 29-48 to come in" Abby added on. After we told the next set of dancers to come in the rest of the girls from Anubis joined me in Studio B to begin our group dance for Abby.

Amber's POV-

We choreographed our group dance to the song Lies by Marina and The Diamonds. It was a little difficult to find out everyone's strong points and showcase them because we're all better at different things. K.T. was really good at tap, I'm good at ballet, Nina and Joy are good in lyrical, Mara and Willow are good in jazz, and Patricia's really good at doing acro but she seems to be the most well rounded. We all thought up things that everyone could do. We could all do difficult turn combinations and we could all do side aerials so those went into our dance. We had leaps and floor work too. There was a point were Patricia would do some acro while we all did some floor work in the back. We practiced some more until Mara fell out of her side aerial. "Ow guys" Mara exclaimed as she started to tear up. "It's ok Mara let's just mark this and you'll only do it when we perform." I tried to comfort her. "Guys what if I screw up in front of Abby? She'll send me home!" Mara sobbed. Mara was the weakest in acro so we were worried. She told us she just got her side aerial a month ago so she can still very easily mess up when we perform. Then we get a knock at the door. Patricia goes out in the hall and comes back a minute later with a solemn look on her face.

"It's time."


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi Guys! Haven't updating in a looooong time haha. Partial writers block but also I have dance myself! It's a big part of my life right now. I just came home and wrote it because I was inspired. Anyway I've decided I'd pre write chapters so I just have to upload. This stories going to have about 50-60 chapters. There might possibly be a sequel, but that depends if you guys review and tell me! Also to one of my reviewers, only Eddie and K.T.'s moms are part of the "dance moms". Just had to clear that up. To the others that reviewed, you all are so sweet! Thanks for the support! Ok now onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

No One's POV:

Everyone looked at Patricia with fear. "Well, let's go." Nina said quietly. Mara looked green. She wasn't ready to go out there and perform this, she just hurt herself doing a side aerial! In order to successfully do tricks, you couldn't be scared. Mara bit her lip and followed the others out of the room. This was going to be interesting.

Brooke's POV:

The girls and I all sat in the upstairs room to watch the group auditions. Maddie and Kenzie said that their brothers girlfriend was going to dance, so I'm interested to see how she does. "Brooke! Look it's her group!" Mackenzie hollers. I look down and see seven teenage girls walk in the room. "She's the one with the reddish brown hair." Maddie tells me. I look again and I see her. "I love her crop top!" I said.

"Yeah it is cute." Paige adds. There was one girl in the back row that looked really nervous. "Hey guys, look at her. She looks really scared." I say as I point to the girl. The girls all nod in agreement.

"Ok quiet! They're about the start!" Mackenzie said excitedly.

* * *

No One's POV:

The girls went into their spots. The strongest dancers went in the front so that was Joy, Amber, and Patricia. The other four girls were in the back, but you could still see them well because of the "windows" in between each girl in the front. "Before we start I'm going to ask you a few questions all right?" Abby told the girls. They all nodded in response. "Alright, so first of how old are you all?" Abby asked.

"Amber, Nina, Mara, and K.T. are 17. Joy, Patricia, and I are still 16 but we'll turn 17 soon." Willow responded. Everyone was surprised that she could even be this serious. "Ok. Now what types of dance do you all excel in?" Abby inquired.

"Joy and I are best in ballet, K.T. is best at tap, Nina is best at lyrical, Mara is best at jazz, and Patricia is best at acro but she's also very strong in lyrical." Amber replied to Abby quickly.

Abby looked at the girls for a few seconds before speaking again, "From what I'm hearing now I take it that all you girls are friends yes?" Abby observed. The girls all nodded their heads.

"Ok, get in your positions now and I will judge you." Abby said breaking the silence.

Everyone got in their positions with nerves surging through them.

The first counts started as everyone did their first moves. Amber's opening turn looked flawlessly in sync with the music, Patricia's side aerial was perfectly executed, and Nina had her foot nicely pointed in her tilt.

Abby nodded in approval as the girls gracefully turned and leaped in the air. It was kept in time to the music and all was going well for them. When all the other girls got on their knees for the floor work that was behind Patricia's tricks, Mara started to panic. She kept thinking to what happened earlier in rehearsal. She didn't want to fall in front of Abby. Mara kept telling herself reassuring thoughts until the time came.

Mara held her breath as she started to go into it, and launched herself into the air. Before giving it another thought, she landed and silently congratulated herself for the feat she had just accomplished. They all finished their last turn sequence and then came to a stop. They were all breathing heavily, and beads of sweat had gathered on their foreheads. Abby had a blank look on her face. "You looked just like the Senior company that just left me." She said with a faint smile. She then came back into reality.

"Bring in the next team." Abby said curtly.

Mackenzie's POV:

"They were great!" I said excitedly as I bounced up and down. Maddie nodded in agreement with a grin on her face. "Yeah Mackenzie's right, they're really good." Kendall stated. "All we can do know is wait and see if Abby chooses them to move onto the next part of the audition. The solos." I say quietly. I hope they make it.

* * *

Eddie's POV:

So I had just gotten a text from my mother saying she was in England for new dance studio. Now here I am getting a ride from my dad to visit them and look around. The rest of the guys are still trying to call the girls. I'm getting extremely worried about Yacker. I really care about her and if she was hurt I don't know what I would do. My thoughts about Patricia come to a halt as we pull up in front of the studio. It was ten times bigger then the old one. I thanked my dad for the ride and exited his car not knowing what to expect.

Mara's POV:

"Ugh Jerome keeps calling me." I groaned. "Mara all morning the guys have been calling us. As much as we'd love to pick up we don't want them to know about this just incase it doesn't go well." Joy told me kindly while Patricia nodded her head. We had an hour to just hand around the studio until Abby finished the groups and making her choices. "Let's go do some tumbling." K.T. said while we all followed her out of the warmup room to find a room.

Patrcia's POV:

I am so happy K.T. said we should go do some acro. I was happily trailing along when I saw him. The blood rushed to my face and I started to feel lightheaded. I tapped Joy's shoulder and she saw him as well. A small gasp escaped her lips and I glared at her, hoping it wouldn't be enough for Eddie to look over here. But it was enough. Once he saw me I knew I was in trouble. "Yacker?!" Eddie said as he gave me a look of confusion.

"Surprise?!"

* * *

**I'm evil aren't I? You'll have to read the next chapter to see how Eddie reacts! Will he blow up at Patricia or will he be fine that she kept this from him? Review and tell me! See ya next week!**


End file.
